All I Wanted Was A Rage Candy Bar
by Selene Remedi
Summary: They simply wanted a Rage Candy Bar. Everything else wasn't simple.


ONESHOT: ALL I WANTED WAS A RAGE CANDY BAR

I told Solidad and the rest that I wanted to go ahead to Mahogany Town because I wanted to get there first and beat them.

I lied.

You see, one of the things that Mahogany Town is famous for is its sweet confectionary delicacy; namely, Rage Candy Bars, which are actually pounded rice cakes. Lots of people love these things, and when I mean _a lot_, I mean _a lot_. I happen to be part of that lot.

The mere fact that these confections get sold out every day should prove to you how popular these bars are. If not, then those police reports about riots should convince you. Seriously, those riots tend to get very bloody (and all because of Rage Candy Bars, too). No one wants to see Drew Cooper all bloody. I'm too sexy for blood. *hair flick*

... On second thought, I think blood would look really sexy on me... *sparkle*

* * *

><p>Favorite hat? Check. Bandanna? Check. Casual clothes? Check. Camera pack? Check.<p>

I'm currently at Mahogany Town. I promised Scott and the others that I'll come here and pick up some Rage Candy Bars for the Frontier Brain Shindig.

Of course, I, for one, know that this delectable Mahogany Town delicacy has a multitude of fans. I happen to be one of them. I know that Rage Candy Bars tend to get sold out quite quickly. That's why I'm at the Mahogany Souvenir Shop at this early hour. Nothing will stand in between Anabel Munroe and her- I mean, the Frontier Brains' Rage Candy Bars.

... Except maybe a locked door... Oh well. I might as well wait here.

* * *

><p>The shopkeeper and her flaaffy had just arrived when I reached the souvenir shop. Luckily for me, there was only one other person waiting at the door. Her hat and her bandanna made her look like a train driver.<p>

The old shopkeeper was busy digging for the keys in her purse. I might as well wait in line.

* * *

><p>Besides the shopkeeper, only one other person had arrived. He didn't look happy to see me. He's probably here for Rage Candy Bars, as well. He walked passed me. At that precise moment, I could feel a few tense sparks between us.<p>

He proceeded to stand right behind me as if to fall in line. The tension between us was still there. But of course, we couldn't really do much until the old shopkeeper opens up her shop.

* * *

><p>After a few moments, the old lady's flaaffy squealed. Its owner managed to find her keys. They slightly sparkled when she pulled them out of her purse. Frankly, if you were a murkrow, then you could easily see that sparkle from far away.<p>

We both watched very closely as the old shopkeeper's arm moved towards the door's lock.

... Almost there...

... Just a little more...

... And...

* * *

><p>... A wild murkrow appeared! He swooped down, snatched the keys from the shopkeeper's hand, and flew away. (Seriously, I bet someone jinxed it by thinking of a murkrow.)<p>

As if on impulse, the shopkeeper's flaaffy started to chase after the thieving murkrow. The two of us followed suit. We couldn't let the old lady chase after it, so we promised to get her keys back.

* * *

><p>"... But... Wait..." moaned the old shopkeeper.<p>

* * *

><p>We followed the flaaffy to the outskirts of town. Trees started to gather around us. "Stop," I cried. We shouldn't blindly rush into a forest.<p>

Only the girl stopped. The flaaffy kept running. The girl looked at the running flaaffy, and then looked back at me. "Make it quick," she said. She didn't want to lose that flaaffy's trail.

* * *

><p>He sent out his flygon. He thought that an aerial view might help. Before saddling up on his flygon, I sent out Alakazam. With Alakazam's help, we should be able to keep tabs on both the thieving murkrow and the speedy flaaffy while we're in the air.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks to the girl's alakazam, we were able to track down the old lady's flaaffy. It was still on the murkrow's tail (pun half-intended). Thanks to its barrage of Thundershock attacks, it was able to lure the murkrow out into a clearing. Incidentally, this clearing housed the famed Lake of Rage.<p>

The girl grabbed my shoulder. "We need to get them out of there. And fast."

* * *

><p>The murkrow was now fooling around with the flaaffy. He kept dodging the flaaffy's barrage of electric attacks. He thought that he could keep this up until the flaaffy tired out; however, he overlooked one little detail. Some of those "missed bolts" managed to touch the lake. More stray bolts might anger the local gyarados.<p>

Flygon descended to the lakefront as fast as he could, but we were too late. An angered gyarados emerged from the lake and shot the murkrow out of the sky.

* * *

><p>The shopkeeper's flaaffy was still in danger. The enraged gyarados began charging its next shot. Thinking quickly, I jumped off Flygon. Below me were a cluster of trees, so I caught one of the nearby branches. The branch allowed me to make a smooth touchdown to the ground.<p>

... It's a good thing I play a lot of Assassin's Creed...

I made a quick dash towards the endangered flaaffy. I quickly pulled it away from the gyarados' shot.

And then, I realized that it had already surrounded us with its long tail. There was nowhere for us to go. It was already charging up its third shot. We were sitting psyducks.

... I need to play more Assassin's Creed...

...

...

...

...

...

... Nothing?

We looked up. The gyarados wasn't attacking us. That girl from earlier was still on my flygon. Was she...

... _Was she talking with that gyarados?_

Before we could find out, the flaaffy and I realized that the gyarados' tail started to uncoil. Before we knew it, that gyarados began heading back to its lake.

Flygon landed beside us. As she got off Flygon, the girl smiled. She was glad that we were both safe.

* * *

><p>As we walked back to town, the four of us took the time to get to know each other. By four, I meant Steve, Flori, Drew, and I. Steve was the murkrow, Flori was the shopkeeper's flaaffy, and Drew was the guy I was with.<p>

We're currently bringing Steve with us because he injured his wing during the ordeal at the lake. Along the way, he told us about his plan to propose to a female murkrow. He was planning to give her those shiny keys as a gift. It's very sweet of him, don't you think? That doesn't mean we're going to let him keep the keys, though. After all, we did promise the shopkeeper that we'll get her keys back.

Flori kept thanking us for helping her get her owner's keys back. She especially thanked us for saving her hide from an early and untimely grave. Drew offered to carry her on his back, but Flori kept declining because she knew that we already went through a lot of trouble just to help her.

...

...

After a while, when our group finally made it back to Mahogany Town's souvenir shop...

* * *

><p><strong>"W H A T ? ! ? ! ? !"<strong>

* * *

><p>... When we got back to the shop, guess what? The shop was already opened! Oh, and it doesn't just stop there! Oh no it didn't! When we got there, that old lady had just sold the last Rage Candy Bar!<p>

Anabel and I then found out that she actually had a spare key on her (along with a whole lot more spares back at home). She apologized to us for putting us through all that trouble, though she also said that she did try to tell us about her spare key before we ran off earlier. (She then started ranting about how our generation always rushes and stuff.)

Still, the old shopkeeper believed that we deserved to get something for protecting Flori, her flaaffy, while getting back her stolen keys, so...

* * *

><p>And so, when grandma came home, she brought along two trainers. She told me all about how they helped out Flori this morning, so she's thanking them by teaching them how to make their own Rage Candy Bars. Also, if they help us make tomorrow's batch, then they can take the extras.<p>

Right now, the two trainers had just finished mixing the flour, rice powder, baking powder, and sugar in the mixing bowl. The green-haired guy will now gradually pour water into the bowl while the violet-haired girl is stirring the mixture.

A bit of water splashed onto the girl's face, so the guy pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped her face with it. The girl's face got a bit red.

... And both Flori and I did our best not to let them know that we were watching them.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Words<span>:

You know? I've always wanted to write more oneshots involving Drew and Anabel. Even if I haven't been writing stuff these days, I still think about these two.

Sometime after I posted _Flora Drabbles_, I realized that people were starting to call this pairing "Florashipping." I know I didn't coin the name, so I did a Google search. Then, I found out that someone went onto Bulbagarden and made Florashipping the pairing's official name.

The Flaaffy in this story serves as a shout out to that person.

For those who were confused as to why Drew thought Anabel was dressed like a train driver, the casual attire that Anabel wore in this story is based on the outfit she wore in the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga written by Shigekatsu Ihara. Considering her outfit and her interest in photography in that manga, it reminded me of a character from Hayate no Gotoku who had this hobby of taking pictures of trains.

I decided to experiment with a number of things. First, I tried treating the pokémon names as nouns. Capitalized pokémon names would be seen as proper nouns. Pokémon names that weren't capitalized would be seen as common nouns. Second, I tried experimenting with alternating POVs. I hope I didn't confuse you guys too much. Finally, I played with pronoun use in conjunction with Drew and Anabel's traits. I figured that Anabel, given her special ability, might have a slightly easier time discerning a pokémon's gender than Drew. That's why I made Anabel use pronouns like "he" and "she" while I made Drew use pronouns like "it."

I hope my literary experiments worked.

End-of-Story Disclaimer:

1) The Pokémon franchise is owned by Satoshi Tajiri.

2) Florashipping became listed under Bulbagarden's official shipping list sometime after September 6, 2010.


End file.
